<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom of the Hallowed Hearts by sweethaori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357809">Kingdom of the Hallowed Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaori/pseuds/sweethaori'>sweethaori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), SMP - Fandom, kingdoms - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanmade SMP, Fantasy, Forsaken Paths SMP, Kingdoms, LGBTQ Themes, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character, Royalty, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, you can join the smp discord server if you want its also a wof rp server</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaori/pseuds/sweethaori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdom of Blistered Hearts is in chaos.</p><p>Their once-Queen, the revered mistress, is dead.</p><p>The streets are littered with weapons and propaganda, whilst above the inhabitants shriek and fight with each other. There is no safety, for there is no god, no ruler watching from above.</p><p>There is no possibility of return..</p><p>Until the appearance of a sudden ruler and his royalty, whom are set out to turn the country around. Hope has not risen like the sun yet, though perhaps that is soon to change.</p><p>This is the Kingdom of Blistered Hearts at its greatest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rice x Junix, Rice x Satan, TBA - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kingdom of the Hallowed Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a FANMADE SMP !! a fanmade story !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you can join our discord if you wish</p><p>any ships in this story are either real or consented to !</p><p>no idea why the fuck it’s considered in the kpop fandom but ok, more hits for me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if the day was tilted glass, the sky only a darting reflection of the events unfolded. There were clouds like dabs of gray paint in the sky, dapples of white and gauze and even steel-cobalts, here and there, depending on which direction one tilted their head towards.</p><p>Only a webbing of gossamer hung between the clouds, like mist and fog, shrouding the sky in a miserable gray. A shade of darkness oversaw the land, like a cruel dictator, or a ruler with all the power in the world.</p><p>Below the many cumulus clouds, a group of individuals were visible. They were notably, as all people should be once they witnessed the passing of a friend, or family member, or even lover.</p><p>There was no doubt that the fallen one was loved, however, as this throng of people was gargantuan. Ranging from beings with giant stature and curling horns, short and chubby cooks with their chef’s hats off, lithe soldiers with their heads bowed in due respect. A funeral was a hallowed place, after all.</p><p>But particularly, in the front, lay a special group. Those that could be considered Royals, basically; either descended from the Queen herself, related to her, or very good friends of her.</p><p>Enter Junix, Blue, Galaxy, Fading, Nightwing, Rice and Nano.</p><p>The former was troubled.</p><p>For once, there was no reptilian mask to shroud the young Prince’s features, revealing traumatic scars below ginger-hazel eyes, which were focused intensely upon the open casket’s rim. Nobody could bear to place eyes upon the felled, once-mighty Ruler of the Blistered Hearts Kingdom, so vulnerable now.</p><p>If one were to glance up, they would see a beautiful young woman with dark, curled hair, and peacefully closed eyes. As one’s gaze travelled downwards, they would only register pristine skin and limber shoulders, a lovely cerise dress, only marred by the deep incision within the Queen’s chest.</p><p>Registered within the torso was a long, neat cut, which had long since stopped bleeding, though the dress looked much too crusty for comfort. </p><p>Now, murders did happen quite often, as the Kingdom was medieval. </p><p>But never to a Royal.</p><p>Which was why the entire family was in shock, the Princes in particular.</p><p>Being the eldest and first son, Blue was first in line to claim the throne, and so had the priority. It was undoubtedly so that the man would make a mature ruler, though still far too young to be crowned King, in some’s perspectives. </p><p>The younger and last son, hailed by the name of Junix, was not particularly bitter about this.</p><p>The trouble now was the literal murder of the Queen, or the “bloody murder of FUCKIN’ MOM” as Junix liked to dub it. They were feeling the largest amount of pain here, the most amount of trauma and stress and even guilt. They were enduring the brunt of the emotions. Anybody could say otherwise, anybody could say Junix was now gunning to take the throne, but nyc had no such intent.</p><p>Nyc’s dull eyes flitted to the grass, their mahogany ravenette hair floating down to curl over their forehead. There was a semblance of self-hatred in their combative eyes, his shoulderblades sticking out as he hunched over in his dark chair.</p><p>It was their fault.</p><p>They could only blame themselves, over and over, in a spinning vortex of guilt and madness and <i>pain.</i> They could only relive those jaunty steps, relieving themselves to their bedrooms. Alone. So, so very alone. He had left her.</p><p>Around him, nyc could hear the shuffling of hands and feet and even gentle verbals from Galaxy, the twin of the Queen. Of course he must be feeling bad too right now. A sibling, a bond nothing could ever replace. A twin, even. Inseparable from birth, friends forever, or until the young Queen’s life was cut short by such an awful tragedy.</p><p>Junix revisited their prior statement, and changed it. Him and Galaxy were on the same level of pain. Nothing else was comparable.</p><p>Gentle drizzle pattered down upon the pine trees, wetting hoods and jackets and hair, though nobody seemed to mind. The director of the funeral exchanged a solemn glance with his coworkers, before reaching over to quietly shut the lid of the casket.</p><p>A single, mournful cry rose into the air, like the howl of a solitary wolf. Only a couple of heads turned, to see the sight of a young girl- perhaps eleven or twelve, maybe even thirteen- with tears leaking down her cheeks.</p><p>Every young girl- or boy, for that matter- had idolised the Queen. Still idolised her for her feats and bravery and humour, even in death. Blister had been such an encouragement to everybody.</p><p>“May she find eternal peace in Heaven above, within the Gardens of Eden, and reunite with passed relatives.” Those words only just registered in the youthful Prince’s ears, as he was engrossed in his thoughts. There were no tears in their eyes, only belated shock, and he was struggling to hold all of that negativity inside of his cranium. All of the guilt and sadness and pain.</p><p>Nyc could also hear the sounds of people rising, already beginning to leave, the sadness of this event possibly too much for them. Or maybe they just didn’t care. The latter was rather unlikely, though.</p><p>Nobody could ever match Blister with her wisdom and smarts.</p><p>Soft fingers gently threaded through their own, clasping their hands together, and nyc didn’t even have to look up to know who it was. They knew every notch upon the palm of this being, across her arms and shoulders and delicately formed face. They were his solace, his only solace, in this time of trying.</p><p>The constant pain at nyc’s heels was fought back, if even for a few minutes, when he was around them.</p><p>In a moment of contact, leading to more, Junix allowed themselves to lean against their partner. The feeling of short hair against nyc’s shoulder was a reprisal, a fleeting sensation of melting within. Like some sort of drug, a release from this godawful world.</p><p>Junix had long since devoted themselves to this individual, promised never to love anybody else, promised to forever care for her. The feeling they felt for their partner was so utterly strong, that sometimes they could only find themselves wallowing in their own emotion, almost drowning in it. Every time he laid eyes on them, peach-coloured butterflies whirled in his stomach and flew up his throat, their blush colour settling upon his cheeks.</p><p>Even the funeral could be forgotten when they were together.</p><p>Tears suddenly built within nyc’s hazel and oak-toned eyes, teased against the rims of his hues, threatening to slip down his cherry-dusted cheeks. The globules of liquid brimmed at his now-closed eyelids, and Junix sometimes wished nyc could allow nyctoself to visibly cry in public. It was so hard. This situation, this feeling, even with his dearest in his arms.</p><p>The dark oak chair beneath him was cold.</p><p>They could feel the sensations of Fading, Nightwing, even Galaxy standing to leave. But what they did appreciate was that their lover did not pull away to stand themselves. That was what was so attractive about him ... among other things.</p><p>Was Junix ready to leave it behind yet? To abandon his mother figure? To, perhaps tomorrow, watch her lowered into the earth like buried meal remains? The cruelty of it felt like fangs against the back of his neck, always ready to bring the full brunt of their force upon him.</p><p>It was so utterly scary, a world without Queen Blister.</p><p>“Rice?” nyc murmured into their dearest’s short hair softly, almost hesitantly. No doubt the shorter individual could hear his heart racing, beating in a panicked rhythm, a cadenza rising in a crescendo of intensity. “Do... do you want to leave now?”</p><p>The other was silent for a couple of seconds, possibly pondering, before came her sweet reply. “Only if you want to.”</p><p><i>Ah, fuck, don’t they know by now that I can’t decide anything?</i> Junix thought mournfully, only increasing the tightness of the hold upon his partner’s hand as if they were the only thing left within the world. Nyc drew back for a moment, running their optics across her face, before shaking their head. No words could escaped their suddenly ever-so-choked throat, tightened by loss and grief.</p><p>Rice nodded, a painted but small smile forced upon their features, maybe to try and make him feel better. But there was a lot of recovering from here. This was only the first kilometre of the road, the road that was seemingly endless.</p><p>Now, nyc needed all the support nyc could get.</p><p>They pulled their dearest back into another gentle but desperate embrace, seeking her contact as if they were a moth seeking a flame. A sole tear sprinted down his lightly freckled cheek, rushing down to congeal at the underside of his sharp jawline, though not dripping to the ground. </p><p>In this fragile moment, nyc couldn’t care less. They had what they needed.</p><p>There was only a small amount of ease compared to the tidal wave of negativity, trying to ward off all those awful feelings within themselves. That could be worked on. But the shock, the ever so slow processing of the fact that their <i>mother,</i> essentially, was gone. Forever. </p><p>They would never speak again, hug again, laugh together again, share suspiciously-flavoured cookies before the fireplace together whilst sitting upon her plush bed. There would be no more wild hunts in the forest, no more literature tutoring, no more building fantastic structures together with their minds in the form of story.</p><p>Blister was gone. Never to walk the earth again.</p><p>That was what frightened Junix the most.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>”Man does not simply exist but always decide what his existence will be, what he will become in the next moment. By the same token, every human being has the freedom to change at any moment.”</i>
</p><p>- Viktor Frankl</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>